Prior to this invention, there has not existed any back-pack of light weight suitable for utilization of various elements and parts thereof for multiple purposes while concurrently being of a practical small and light-weight size together with being adaptable to a variety of different particular sports such as hunting, or alternatively fishing, or alternatively mountain climbing, or alternatively canoeing, and the like, as well as none of the prior art packs being adaptable for speedy erection of the compacted tent as well as the speedy lowering and packing-up of the tent being possible together with the lack or inability of the camper or back-packer to have ready access to any one or more of the containers and contents thereof, and as well as the prior back packs not having, together with the other lack of advantages, ready accessibility to any one or more particular accessories that might be needed from time to time during the back-packing for any particular sport.
Typical of prior art patents directed to tents of the type capable of being carried on the back of a back-packer, include for example, U.S. Pat. No. 650,554 to Conley directed to a tent-knap-sack combination in which the tent is convertible to a hammock; U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,844 of Clark directed to a collapsible tent-back-pack combination where the tent is of relatively of small size and for the carrying of a substantially small quantity of various goods; U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,778 to Robinson similarly directed to a collapsible tent and knap-sack combination and including a couple of pockets for utilization as the knap-sack portion for carrying a very small quantity of goods as might be desired; and the U.S. Pat. No. 510,239 to Carr directed to a tent-bed-knapsack combination. Characteristic of back-pack frames and flaps of various designs are patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,334 to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,725 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,431 to Pletz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,547 to Albert et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,243 to Mack.